Skyward Sword: Revamped
by lukelnrd
Summary: What if OoT came before skyward sword? Well read this story and find out. This is my first so be nice please?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first fanfic so be kind in the reviews please. I'll try my best to update this every week or so. Enjoy.**

Prologue

Link sighed tiredly as he slowly got out of bed. It was the middle of the night and he had had another nightmare, this one more frightening than the night before.

He dreamt of a man whose skin was tanned to a greenish-brown tint. He wore ebony colored armor and rode a very peculiar animal. This thing he mounted had a slender face, strong legs, and a wispy short tale. It was the same horrid color of the man's suit. He strode out of a huge gate chasing after another of those animals, this one white as the clouds that floated around Skyloft, the home of every human in existence. The city behind the man burned with a fury matched by no fire Link had ever seen.

The man turned to look at him with eyes the color of gold. The only other feature of the man's face link could see was his crimson hair tied to look like royalty. The man looked down at the cowering Link and raised his hand. Black hued energy flowed to his palm, like water down a waterfall. It formed a ball and blasted at the now running nine year-old. It hit his back like a flaming battering ram. The boy looked up to see a small sword fly over his back and onto the ground in front of him.

The man, now laughing, rode up beside him and asked in a deep, evil voice, "Did you see the white horse that ran past a second ago?" Links left hand began to glow slightly then burn as he lunged for the short sword in front of him. He grabbed it in the hand opposite to the glowing one. He reached instinctively to his back to find a tiny wooden shield. He equipped his shield and readied for battle. "So you wanna go?" The man sneered, his face still hidden by shadow.

As he charged another fire ball link jumped at the man while swinging his "sword" down ferociously. He cut the man's hand before he had time to react. A bleeding gash across a triangle mark, like the one on links left hand, appeared. The tall man showed the mark to link and a wave of purple energy knocked him back. The dream ends

Link rubbed his eyes with both hands as he slipped on his slippers and walked out of his dorm in the Skyloftian knight academy. He strode out into the cool night. Link played with his earrings, which his captain forced him to get to prove his knight-ship in Skyloft. They were simple, small, red hoops.

He sat on a hill and stared at the night sky, looking for constellations. The sound of someone walking behind him made him jump. Behind him stood a girl, about the same age as him, with flowing blond hair and a white nightgown.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she asked her voice like an angels.

"…no" Link said sleepily.

"Nightmares?" she asked.

"Yeah" Link said sadly. "they've been getting worse every night."

The girl sat down by him. "Zelda… I" She held out a small necklace with a golden triangle attached. Visions from Links dream ran through his head as Zelda tied the trinket around his neck. "My daddy says this is called the Triforce, and as long as you wear this nothing can hurt you." He gripped the gift tightly in his hand and hugged Zelda before returning to his room.

"Hey Link!" she yelled "can I ask you something?" "Sure." Link said.

"Do you think there's anything under the clouds?"

Link thought for a moment and said "I hope so, or else this world is a boring place." Zelda laughed "Good night." She said softly. "Night." Link responded and went to bed. His sleep was peaceful and dreamless, just the way he liked it.

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter how do you like it? Please review.**


	2. Crimson Loftwing

**A/N: It took a little longer than I'd hoped but here's chapter 1. Please review, and suggest how I can improve.**

Chapter 1: Crimson Loftwing

It was early in the morning and link felt tired beyond belief. He hadn't had a wink of sleep the night before. He had anticipated this day ever since he saw the knights of Skyloft zipping around on their birds as a kid. He was 11 and it was his initiation day, he could finally get to ride one of the giant birds that inhabit Skyloft.

Zelda came running behind him at full speed and nearly knocked him over. "What are you doing up so early?" he asked her. "I was about to ask you the same question." Link rolled his eyes and sat back down on the soft soil of the graveyard they were at. The stone slab in front of them read: _Catharine & Terry… bonded by an inseparable love, even in death._

"It's been almost five years hasn't it?" Zelda asked. "Yeah." Link said flatly. Links mom had contracted a severe case of pneumonia when he was young, she died a month after. On his mother's funeral his dad tried to drink his tears away, but got so drunk he fell off the edge of Skyloft. He had been living at the knight's academy for the past four and a half years, training to become a protector. He was top of his sword training class and was decent in battle strategy and puzzle solving. His athletic skills had always been extraordinary.

"Are you alright?" Zelda asked, putting her hand on Links shoulder. "Five years, and all the wound's done is fester and bleed. He said in a shaky tone. "How do you cope with your mom gone?" he asked Zelda. "Well I still have a dad so I can't really say anything you could do, other than get over it." She said as politely as she could. "…of course. I should have known you wouldn't understand." his voice still unsteady. He looked at Zelda. "I'm sorry, it's just these past days have been stressful." Zelda sat next to him and looked him strait in his eyes. "I'm here for you if you ever want to talk." She said with concern. Link smiled and looked at her. "Don't stare at me like that, it's like you're looking into my soul." They both laughed.

"Well, we better get going; we don't want to be late for initiation day." Link looked at his watch, it said eleven o'clock. They both walked up to the statue of the goddess. They saw everyone was waiting for them. "About time you two showed up." A kid with a red pompadour yelled at them. "Did you hold Zelda back like always, Link?" Link sat down with the rest of his classmates. "…whatever Groose." He said across the other five people waiting for the instructions. The instructor hushed the group as he went on about how to fly and safety steps. Most of it was stuff link already knew from class.

"I will call you up one by one to call your loftwings, you will then lead them over back to your seat, and await further instruction, I don't want anyone falling off because they can't control their bird, got that?" the group nodded in unison, all except link. He was planning to do something that might get him into deep trouble, but would be fun as hell. "Great now the first one up is Groose, just whistle and your loftwing will fly over to you."

Everyone did as told and then it was Link's turn. He put both of his pointer fingers in his mouth and blew with all his might, unfortunately all that came was saliva. The crowd laughed and Link blushed. "Why don't you try again, Link." He breathed a heavy sigh and tried again this time his whistle echoed throughout Skyloft and everyone jumped at the sheer sound, even the other loftwings. A moment passed and a loud squawk sounded through the air. They looked up and saw a crimson colored loftwing fly down and meet Link. He held out his hand and the giant bird put its head to the boy's chest. "This is gonna be awesome." He whispered to the bird. Link smiled a devilish smile and quickly hopped onto the loftwings back and they both flew off before anyone could say anything. He laughed as they flew higher and higher.

Link looked down and saw that everyone looked like tiny ants from this height. He smiled and waved at the tiny people. Then he started doing complicated tricks that he saw other knights doing in their free time. He did twirls and swoops and dives and loop-to-loops.

Meanwhile back on Skyloft everyone was freaking out. The teachers were discussing what to do about Link. They said things like "detention" and "suspension" and "demotion", but the head master was watching him pull of stunts that masters have trouble doing and chimed in, in his deep voice, "Look! The kid's a natural!" the rest of the teachers looked to see that what the head master said wasn't false, he was a natural and he was doing almost impossible stunts, and the students, and birds were cheering him on. "I say he isn't in any trouble at all." The head master said. "But Gaepora sir, with all due respect he still disobeyed direct orders" one of the instructors snapped. "So?" Another said, "He did it on good cause. That's a crimson breed loftwing, you know it wouldn't stand still for more than ten seconds listening to Owlan lecture the children." They argued for awhile then came to the conclusion that Link wouldn't be punished. By this time the original instructor had given the order to join link in the sky.

Zelda flew close to Link, trying to catch up with his loftwing. "That's a nice bird you have there!" Zelda said over the sound of wind rushing past. "Yeah! He's awesome!" link pat the loftwing on the neck and took it in to land. The bird touched down in the circle by the statue. Link got off, followed by Zelda. She and her sapphire loftwing landed by Link and his. Zelda looked stunning in the light of the afternoon. The wind picked up her hair whipped around every which way and almost glowed gold. "That was some pretty nice flying, Link." She said with a smile. "Well it was mostly my loftwing and beginners luck." He rubbed the back of his neck and laughed.

"Ok, everyone, that concludes the first day of flying. If you have any questions ask me or Professor Howell." Instructor Owlan said as he dismissed the class.

"So, what do you want to do?" Zelda asked. "Hmmm… maybe we could go swimming with Pipit and Fledge and Karane?" Link suggested. "Sure that sounds like fun!" Zelda ran to tell Karane, and link went over to ask Pipit and Fledge. Both of them said it was a great idea and went to get their swim-trunks.

They met the girls by the lake in the center of town and started swimming. They splashed and raced and had fun that most kids have at the pool. Fledge was the first to leave then Pipit then finally karate. Link and Zelda lied on the grassy shore of the lake and stared at the night sky. "Wow, would ya look at that, it's beautiful!" Link said. "Yeah, it sure is something." They admired the sky a bit more and finally said good night to each other.

That night link tossed and turned in his sleep, as nightmare after dreaded nightmare each had a turn to try and corrupt the young knight's thoughts. Then at last he saw burning golden eyes peering into his soul trying to rip his spirit out just by looking at him. After what seemed like ages of torture he had the strength to open his eyes to see a man in black blasting him with lightning.

He looked up and asked the man, "Who are you" barely getting out the last word before another energy orb collided with his body. The man laughed hysterically.

He focused on the boy and said in an evil and corrupt tone, "Remember me for all time this determination is a vital part of me. Surrender now or be counted with the endless masses that I will defeat! I am the great king Ganondorf, and I shall take my revenge on you… Hero of Time!

**A/N: Well it's done. I hope you like it! Remember to review.**


	3. The Beast Below

**A/N: sorry this was so late. I've had some serious writers block. Please review.**

Chapter 2: The Beast Below

**2 years later**

"…All right link get ready for a real sword today!" the sword instructor jingled happily. "This is your first time handling a sword so be careful." Zelda chimed in. She looked concerned. "I'll be fine." Link assured her.

He took the small straight sword from the chest in the sparring halls back storage room. Walking out with the sword in a sheath on his back, everyone in the room awed at how natural he looked. The knight academy's senior class was there to watch him for the first time. They had heard rumors that he was an exceptional swordsman. Only the sword instructor saw him practice with one of the wooden training blades.

Link walked over to the instructor and bowed as he introduced link to the crowd of people. "This young man has showed great promise. He has proven himself, multiple times, to me that even at a young age he is ready to use actual swords." Link looked around at the crowd, trying to find Zelda. She was standing by Pipit, Fledge, and Karane, grinning happily at him. He smiled back and turned to the instructor, who was done praising him.

"Today, link will show these remarkable skills. If you follow us to the courtyard, he will demonstrate his technique." The crowd followed them to outside the sparing hall. There about ten targets were set up. Each was meant to show off a different skill. He had learned how to take down every single one with perfection when he was ten. It was nothing new to him, but he was turning twelve in a few days, so he had to exhibit his skills to the senior class and they would see if he was ready for the next rank in the academy.

He stood in front of the first target. He waited for the instructor to give the signal to start. "Link, are you ready?" Link nodded and put his right hand on the hilt of his blade. "Go!" link drew his sword swiftly and hit the first target with precision accuracy. It sliced in half and fell to the ground. He leapt at the second and third target and slashed them straight across their middle. He jumped and slashed downward onto a fourth log. He turned and stabbed another. "_Five down._" He thought. He slashed through four more, and started towards the last target when suddenly ten more logs dropped in a circle around him. He charged a little of his vital energy into his blade and started spinning around in place, releasing the energy while at it. It cut all of the logs into perfect halves. He was breathing heavy and was very tired.

He ran to the final target, side-slashed it, jumped high into the air, and let his sword sink into the rest of the log as he stabbed it. The crowd cheered as he pulled out his sword and sheathed it. "Fantastic job, Link!" the instructor yelled. Link gave a thumbs-up, trying to catch his breath.

Pipit patted him on the back. "I remember my first sword assessment." He said. "That was only a year ago." Karane teased. "So? I still remember it!" Pipit replied. "So, Link, how do you think you did?" Zelda asked "Honestly not as bad as I thought I would." Link said happily. "I thought I was gonna fall, or trip, or even just collapse out of sheer exhaustion."

"You did alright rookie." The sword instructor said to Link. "You scored well with the judges at least. Tens across the board." Link smiled happily, knowing he was getting promoted. "Just know: the next class is very difficult. It'll probably take you at least two years to finish it." Link already knew this. The difficulty excited him. "You are to report to the flying captain tomorrow at 0600 hours sharp for further instruction. As of tomorrow I am not your instructor anymore. I wish you the best of luck." The instructor gave Link a salute, and Link returned the gesture. "Thank you, sir." Link said sternly. The man returned to the sparing hall.

Pipit slapped him on the back and said "Nice job buddy! What do you want to do to celebrate?" Link looked at his friends. "I think I'll turn in for the night" they nodded and followed Pipit to the bazaar. Link returned to the knight academy. He passed by the kitchen where the cook always swept. "That was some fine swordsmanship you showed out there link!" the old lady said. "Thanks." Link replied. He continued to his dorm next to Fledges. The door had his name carved into it. It creaked as he opened it. Link went straight to his bed and stretched out on the soft mattress. He quickly fell asleep.

Dozens of past nightmares went through his head. Link had gotten used to them. This time a new one showed its ugly face. In this one, Link was alone in an ever expanding darkness. He saw nothing but black. Suddenly a giant monster sprung from the ground in a dark aura. It had razor sharp teeth and a roar like no other. A blue light flashed from above and link saw a sapphire figure above them. It said in a strange voice, "Master it is almost time for you to awaken." The dream ends.

Link woke up quickly, gasping for air. He was sweaty and still exhausted. It was 5 o' clock, and he had to report to the flying captain. His wallet was beside his bed, with a note from Zelda in it along with 100 rupees in it.

The note read,

_You dropped this when you ran off yesterday. I thought you might want it back. See me when you wake up._

_-Zelda_

He quickly put on his boots and went outside. Zelda was near the waterfall. She was playing her harp. Link sat next to her as she finished her song. He always loved the way she played. It was like she was born to play the harp, the way her fingers gently plucked each string of the golden harp. Her song was heavenly, just like her.

"Oh, Link, you're here." Zelda said as she stopped playing. "How are you? Sleep well?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess." Link replied. "More nightmares?" she asked. "Just the usual ones… accept there's a new one. It's of this huge black creature with huge teeth coming out of the ground, and this blue figure." He said. "Hmmm… I think that I saw the black monster you told of in my dad's research books." Link thought for a moment. "Ok, let's check them out after my flying instruction." Zelda nodded and they went to class.

At Links flying class, everyone was waiting for him to show up. "Link, fashionably late as usual I see!" The instructor yelled. "Take a seat and we'll get started." Link did as told and took his seat next to Pipit.

"Alright everyone today is the first day of advanced flying for you." The instructor explained how flying was very dangerous and complicated. All Link could think about was his dream and if him and Zelda could find the monster in master Gaepora's books. Link's flying class was easy. It was mainly instructor Horwell talking about air currents, and how to dive and turn.

After the class he went to the Head master's room to find Zelda browsing through the countless books. She was holding on called "The Legend of the Goddesses". It was about how the world was formed. "Oh, hey Link." Zelda said happily. "I've just been reading while waiting for you." Link laughed at a two foot tall pile of books on the ground. "I can see." Zelda giggled and gave link a book labeled "Ocarina of Time". "It's supposed to be about a man who destroyed a great evil way before our time." She said. "Supposedly he was a part of a legendary race known as the Hylians. All of them were murdered in a huge genocide except for him. He was raised by forest sprites and collected the power of the six temples scattered around a land called Hyrule." Link looked impressed. "Wow, only one man did all of that?" Zelda nodded. "With the help of a fairy, and a legendary sword called 'The Master Sword'." Link grew more excited. "Who was this guy?" Zelda stopped smiling. "He was called…" She hesitated. "What?" Zelda looked at him. "They called him the 'Hero of Time'."

Link almost fell down. His heart had skipped a beat. Why did he have nightmares of a legendary hero he'd never heard of? All of it just confused him. He shook it off. "Let's find out what that black thing was." Zelda nodded and continued to read.

He picked up a book called "The Great War". It told of how a civil war in Hyrule nearly tore the continent apart. In this war races Link had never heard of fought over differences in land and resources. The Hero of Time's father was slaughtered by people of the desert known as Gerudos. His mother however escaped to the Kokiri forest and entrusted him into the care of the spirit of the forest.

They read through a lot of other books about reincarnations of The Hero. Some were about how he used the power of the Minish to destroy evil. Another was about how he used the four sword to stop a wind mage called Vaati. "Wow, this Hero sounds awesome!" Link said. "He sure was, fighting throughout time and during different generations and all." Zelda responded. "Do you think he'll be born again?" Link asked. Zelda thought for a moment. "I don't think so. You have to be Hylian in order to have his soul." Link frowned. "Aw, I was hoping that one of us was the hero." Zelda giggled. "I don't think you're hero material." Link shrugged. "You never know. Anyway I think I found the monster from my dream." Zelda walked over. "It says here that when the evil king was defeated, his soul was trapped inside of a demonic beast called 'The Imprisoned'." Zelda seemed pleased. "Well I guess that solves one part of your dream. Now what about that blue lady?" Link looked around the room. "Well there's nothing else to read so I guess we'll never know." Just then the door opened and Head Master Kaepora Gaepora entered. He gasped at the vast piles of books on the floor. "Hi dad!" The Head Master still astonished looked at the two. "We're just doing some light reading sir." Link stood and bowed to the man. The master chuckled and looked at him. "I can see." Zelda stood up and started to pick up the piles of books. "Don't worry, I'll clean up, you just run along." He shooed them out of the room.

"Huh, I wonder what that was about." Zelda wondered. "I don't know, but at least we found out about that 'Imprisoned Thingy'. Anyway, do you want to stop by the pumpkin landing?" Zelda giggled. You might be the Hero of Time and you want a snack?" Link nodded. "Well can we talk about it on the way?" she asked. "Sure" Link replied with a smile. "Just let me change, ok?" Zelda nodded and headed towards the door of the academy. Link walked into his room and pulled a book from under his shirt. This book was different than the rest of the ones in his room. It was a journal from his father. It was labeled "Link's Purpose". He flipped through the pages. There were symbols and pictures he'd never seen. There were pictures of Zoras and Gorons and other races from the Head Master's books. He came to a divider labeled "The Surface". He hesitated to turn the page. A heavy sigh came from his mouth as he took the divider out of the book. In the very back of the book he found a folded up poster. He slowly unfolded it.

In that one moment he wished he hadn't taken this book. The poster showed him as a young boy next to his mother and father. They were next to a goron with spikes on his face in the shape of a beard. There was also a zora with a crown and sparkling fins. On top of the young Link's head was a hat shaped minish. He also saw a little girl with green hair and clothes next to him and the minish cap. He saw a muscular woman with her hair tied back, she had the sheikah symbol on her clothes.

They all seemed very happy and peaceful. The strangest part was there were landforms larger than anything Link had seen before. There was smoke coming from the top of one. It was almost as if they weren't in Skyloft.

He was confused even more. When had he met zoras and gorons and sheikah? He decided he would think about it later. Right then he had to meet Zelda. He quickly changed his shirt and went to where Zelda was waiting. They went to the Pumpkin Landing together, talking about the Hero.


End file.
